life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Diaz
Sean Eduardo Diaz (born August 15, 2000) is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange 2 and a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. After a tragic incident results in the deaths of his father, Esteban Diaz, and the police officer who took his life, Sean is forced to run away from his home in Seattle with his brother, Daniel Diaz. In fear of the police, he intends to reach their father's hometown of Puerto Lobos, Mexico, all while attempting to conceal the emergence of Daniel's mysterious supernatural power. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Sean's room, click here. To check out Sean's computer, click here. Personality Sean is described as "creative, sensitive and protective" in official marketing material."Meet Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2" Sean's creative side is shown by making drawings in a sketchbook his father had purchased, who seems to have encouraged Sean to draw. His protective side is shown when Daniel is getting harassed by their neighbor, Brett Foster, for spilling zombie blood on his shirt. Sean can defend his little brother and attacks their neighbor for cruelly insulting them. After he runs away from home with Daniel, he becomes more protective of him on their journey to Puerto Lobos. (needs to be expanded after Episode 2 and 3 releasing) Appearance During "Roads", Sean has short, cropped dark brown hair and wears a maroon beanie with a yellow logo on its rim (while walking home from school). He wears a grayish-blue zipper pocket hoodie with a "WOLF SQUAD" logo over a white T-shirt, coupling this with grey khakis and a reddish-brown belt with its strap hanging out from underneath his hoodie. On his feet, he wears grey running shoes with blue laces and green markings. By "Rules", and during The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, Sean's hair has noticeably grown - his formerly short bangs now reaching his mid-forehead. While in the Willamette National Forest, he wears a brown suede jacket over his hoodie. During Captain Spirit, he wears a light orange quarter-zip pullover over a tan zip-up hoodie. His khakis have begun to develop holes at the mid-thighs and kneecaps, and he now wears sturdy brown hiking boots. After spending some time at his grandparents' house, there is a patch sewed onto his pants. In "Wastelands", Sean's hair has grown further, his bangs now almost touching his eyebrows; optionally, Sean can have his hair cut by Finn, resulting in a mohawk. He still wears his "WOLF SQUAD" hoodie, which has some holes in it and his grey khakis has more patches. Optionally, Sean can get a tattoo of a wolf or three marijuana plants done on his right arm by Cassidy. Sean has the option of decorating his backpack with souvenirs he finds along his journey. Throughout most of "Roads", Sean wears a grey school bag which is adorned with patches displaying a mosquito, the word "NSFW" appearing as if on fire, and a smiling doodle. At the beach, Brody Holloway gives Sean a faded green-and-red hiking backpack which features an "ULTRA-D" logo, the phrase "All who wander are not lost", and several hobo signs written in black marker.Crime committed / Get out quick / Hold your tongue / Defend yourself / Free telephone Background Sean Diaz was born on August 15, 2000 to Esteban Diaz and Karen Reynolds. Prior to his parents' separation, Sean used to visit his maternal grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, at their home in Beaver Creek, where he once broke a vase when he was roughly six years old''"Fuck... I broke this thing like... 10 years ago. I can't believe they fixed it..."'' - Sean's thoughts after examining the broken flowerpot at the Reynolds' house.. In 2006, Sean and his parents moved to a new home at 1452 Lewis Avenue, Seattle.Initial description of Sean's home keys in his inventory Sometime between 2006 and 2007, Sean's parents had a second child, whom they decided to name Daniel. Around a year later, Karen decided to cut ties with her husband and family for unknown reasons, leaving Esteban to raise their sons alone. As a family, Sean, Daniel, and their father used to go on outdoor expeditions including hiking trips, skiing at Mt. Baker, and kayaking at Wenatchee River. When they were younger, Sean and Daniel used to have a babysitter named Andrew, whom they mutually disliked. Sean is childhood friends with Ellery Winchell, whom he used to play with robot toys together as kids. While attending Peacock High School, Sean joined the track team with Ellery. The two share a mutual love for reading; over the summer of 2016, Ellery recommended Sean a novel entitled Chronicles of the Basilisk - Vol V: Siege Upon Moorkorn by Ariana Simard, which Sean eventually got around to reading and enjoyed. During the same summer, Sean found a job at a local Z-Mart Superstore as a sales assistant. He took classes with his best friend, Lyla Park, whom he regularly joked, skated, and attended parties with, one of which resulted in his first hangover. He and Lyla also participated in gaming sessions with mutual friends Adam Barnes and Eric. Near the start of his sophomore year, Sean developed a crush on one of his classmates, Jenn Murphy, whom he began texting semi-regularly after Lyla introduced the two. Captain Spirit Sean and Daniel are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Episode One - "Roads" Sean is first seen coming out of a school bus while simultaneously writing SMS messages on his phone. Moments later, he is interrupted by his best friend, Lyla Park, asking if he heard back from Jenn Murphy yet. Lyla then takes Sean's phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud, after which she tries to play matchmaker by sending Jenn a text on Sean's behalf. The two start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. He then gets a message from his father asking whether he will be home after school and expresses irritation at being treated like a kid. Sean is very happy to learn that Jenn is looking forward to seeing him and Lyla at the party and asks Lyla about what he should wear. They pass Sean's neighbor, Brett, and Lyla exchanges insults with him. After Lyla calls Brett an "asshole," Sean remarks that his neighbor is "always true to himself." They enter Sean's yard, and he tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes, since his father busted him in the past. Lyla offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them, and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Sean can reply that they will be friends no matter what and that distance can't tear them apart, or he can joke that being friends is not possible due to him being a Mexican. Either way, Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Sean enters the house and wants to start packing for the party but is interrupted by Esteban and Daniel needing a "judge." Daniel starts asking Sean questions about Lyla, but the older brother quickly brushes him off. Then a "court session" commences where Sean can give the last Chock-O-Crisp to Daniel or Esteban (or take it for himself). If Sean gives the Chock-O-Crisp to his father, Esteban will give the bar to Daniel instead. After they both go on their way, Sean is free to walk around the house and get the necessary items. After grabbing a drink and a snack upstairs, he goes to the garage to ask his dad for money. Esteban asks Sean to give him a 16mm wrench and compliments his son if he's quick enough. They have a short conversation before Sean brings up the money topic. Esteban asks him to say if he will spend the money on alcohol and weed. If he confesses, Esteban will appreciate it and gives Sean $40; otherwise, Sean will get $20. As Sean is about to go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which he can accept or decline. Next, Sean enters his room and calls Lyla on Skype. They talk about the upcoming party and how Sean is going to behave with Jenn. Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with "<3" or "LOL." They continue talking for a while until Sean notices something outside and runs into the yard to see Brett arguing with Daniel over getting fake blood on his shirt. Sean can confront Brett or question Daniel; regardless of the choice, Brett throws enough insults at Sean to make him lose his temper and hit Brett in the face. A fight breaks out, during which Brett falls on his back, and Sean and Daniel rush to check his condition. At this moment, a police officer arrives and tells the brothers to lie on the ground, pointing a gun at them. Esteban runs out and tries to deescalate the situation, but the officer accidentally pulls the trigger, killing Esteban. Daniel cries out and Sean goes unconscious for a while; after regaining consciousness, he looks around the street to find it filled in debris and his father and the police officer having been killed. He picks Daniel up, grabs his backpack and runs away from the approaching sound of police sirens. (TBC) Episode Two - "Rules" The following winter, Sean has been testing and helping Daniel control his telekinetic abilities. Despite making progress with Daniel and managing to survive the past few weeks in an abandoned house in the woods, Sean comes to realize that Daniel is very ill and needs help. Deciding to make their way to their estranged maternal grandparent's home, Sean and Daniel prepare for the journey. The morning they decide to leave, however, Mushroom is killed by a wildcat. |-|Kill the cougar= Sean doesn't intervene and Daniel kills the wildcat with his powers. Sean, while understanding, is surprised by this and Daniel is scared by his own power. The brothers manage to recover Mushroom's corpse and are able to give Mushroom a proper burial. |-|Don't kill the cougar= Though upset, Sean prevents Daniel from killing the wildcat with his powers. The wildcat escapes with Mushroom's corpse, and the brothers are unable to give Mushroom a proper burial. Once they arrive at their grandparent's home, Daniel is given medicine to help with his illness and the brothers are temporarily taken in. As Christmas approaches, Daniel recuperates and the brothers learn more about their absentee mother's family. While staying with their grandparents, Claire asks that they don't go into their mother's old bedroom or mention her at all. Their grandparents also ask that the brothers keep a low profile and don't venture out further than the backyard. After Claire informs Sean that there are some toys in the back shed, Sean goes to ask his grandfather Stephen for the key. Stephen asks to speak privately with him and admits to Sean that he has noticed an invisible force surrounding Daniel. |-|Tell the truth= Sean admits that Daniel has powers. Stephen tries to cope with this confirmation and find a way to help Daniel. Sean, worried they'd be separated, is hesitant to contact a doctor or anyone else about Daniel's gift. Stephen will agree that Sean being there for Daniel is what is most important. He also asks that Sean not mention anything about this to the religious Claire. |-|Hide the truth= Sean denies noticing anything unusual about Daniel and Stephen will more or less drop it. He does, however, ask that Sean not mention anything about this to the religious Claire. Afterwards, Stephen will give Sean the shed key. Sean and Daniel go outside but are unable to unlock the shed, as the lock is frozen. Meanwhile, Daniel sees neighbor Chris Eriksen climbing up his tree house in tears. One of the boards leading up to the tree house breaks and Daniel uses his powers to save Chris from getting hurt; however, Chris, astounded, is under the impression that he saved himself with his own superpower. Chris then introduces himself to the brothers. Daniel and Chris hit it off immediately, but their interaction is cut short after Chris' father takes him back inside. (TBC) Episode Three - "Wastelands" In a flashback, 3 months before the incident, Sean was relaxing in his room, listening to music through his headphones while Daniel barges in and steals his watch, but is caught in the act. As he reprimanded him, Daniel fell back into a bookshelf, breaking one of their father's trophies. Esteban comes out of the garage and scolds the pair for causing trouble, sending them both to their room, where he talks to Sean about Daniel. Before leaving for work once more, he tells Sean to apologize to Daniel, stating that they will go to the movies that night if they behaved. Sean makes up with Daniel, letting him keep his watch. A happy Daniel states that he will keep the watch forever. Between the events of Episode 2 and this episode, it is revealed in Sean's journal that on December 17th, 2016, both he and Daniel jumped off the boxcar train in Northern California where they walked seemingly forever until they reached a small town before resorting to looking in a dumpster for food. Here, they met a "weird guy" who said they could get work on a local farm, even if they didn't have any ID. Sean knew why but felt they had no choice but to take the offer, also feeling glad of the shelter. The people on the farm were good as they didn't ask questions. Daniel liked the place, and Sean was also able to work on his own without being around Daniel 24/7. An illustration suggests Sean feels like just another brick in the wall. Other tasks he performed for pay were putting up fences and "nailing shit," which he describes as "not bad, just boring." New Year 2017 comes around, and everybody else is partying, but not Sean and Daniel. An illustration suggests they spent the New Year watching the celebrations on TV next to an older, scruffier male on the farm - perhaps the owner. Shortly after this, they got kicked off the farm and were only paid half of what they worked for. The man they were working for told them to call the police or get lost, so they left the area. Two months after escaping Beaver Creek, and three months after running from Seattle, Sean and Daniel met up with Cassidy and Finn and made friends with their own, including Hannah, Penny, and Jacob while working for Merrill at his cannabis farm. (TBC) The following morning, Sean accidentally sleeps in, resulting in him nearly being late for Big Joe to leave him behind, but makes it just in time. After working for the day, Merrill brings him, Cassidy, Finn, and Hannah into his office to give them feedback on their bud-trimming efficiency. As he is about to give them their pay, Big Joe bursts in with Daniel, who has been caught sneaking into the back room. Merrill decides not to pay his workers and fires Sean and Daniel. When Big Joe is about to beat up Daniel, he uses his telekinetic powers to hit him on the head with an ashtray. Big Joe punches either Finn or Sean depending on whether Sean takes the blame to hide Daniel's power. Sean later shows Daniel's power to a few of the drifters. Afterwards, Cassidy, Finn and the other drifters throw a farewell party for the brothers and for Ingrid and her husband, Anders. (TBC) Should Sean go against Finn's plan with the heist, he can join Cassidy in skinny dipping or not. If so, Sean attempted to go in just his underwear before Cassidy told him to take it off too and reluctantly complied. As they swam, Cassidy admits she has feelings for Sean, which he can admit back or not. If so, they share a kiss before (determiaintly) heading over to her tent and make out.(TBC) After Daniel gets shot or Merrill kills Finn, Daniel lashes out, losing control of his powers and destroys the room, knocking Sean, Cassidy (determinant), Finn (determinant) and Merrill; Sean is still unconscious, shattered glass is all over him, one shard penetrating his left eye when Daniel is gone and a trail of money is visible. (TBC) Equipment * Sketchbook: As a practicing artist, Sean owns a sketchbook that was given to him by Esteban prior to his death. Sean uses the sketchbook to record his experiences prior to and during the events of Life is Strange 2 in the form of sketches, notes, and diary entries, some of which change depending on his choices * Backpack: Prior to the events of the game, Sean owned a school bag which he used to store his items. During Episode 1, the backpack was used in combination with his pockets to make up his inventory, which contains various objects and supplies he can gather along his journey. At the beach by Three Seals Motel, Sean obtains a large hiking backpack from Brody as a goodbye gift. Sean decides to use this backpack from then on and passes on his old schoolbag to Daniel. * Phone: Prior to and during Episode 1, Sean has a cellphone which he uses to send text messages to his friends and acquaintances. The phone's battery eventually dies following his escape from Seattle, and Sean later recharges it using an outlet at Three Seals Motel. After going out onto the balcony and having an optional conversation with Lyla, and watching an old home video, Sean hurls the phone into the ocean to avoid being tracked. * Computer: Within his room, Sean has a laptop which he uses in Episode 1 to access social media pages, a piracy website, and a ViewTube video. Following his escape from Seattle with Daniel, the current state and location of the laptop are unknown. * Traveling Map: After fleeing his home with Daniel, Sean obtains a partial map of the United States which he uses to track his and Daniel's progress towards Puerto Lobos. * Souvenirs: Throughout his journey, Sean can come across many small objects that he can collect and keep in his backpack. Discovering a collectible earns the player an achievement. Symbolism Spirit Animal Sean is heavily associated with the wolf, which is depicted on the hoodie he wears for the duration of the first two episodes. Though none physically appear, wolves are referenced several times throughout the first two episodes of Life is Strange 2. Following the making of any decision with consequences, an animation depicting a large and a small wolf running together is played in the bottom right corner, the opacity of either wolf changing depending on whether the said decision will impact Sean, Daniel, or both. In addition, the brothers refer to themselves as wolves and develop a running habit of howling together like the animal. As a spirit animal, the wolf symbolizes raw emotion, a deep connection with one's instincts, and an appetite for freedom, as well as feelings of vulnerability and danger. Wolf Spirit Animal | Totem Meaning (TBC) Relationships Family * Esteban Diaz (father, deceased) - TBA * Daniel Diaz (brother) - Sean is very protective over his younger bother. While on the run, he tries to teach him rules for the use of his power, but when Daniel is gaining more control over his powers and becomes more independent and rebellious in Episode 3, their relationship is being tested. * Karen Reynolds (mother) - TBA * Claire Reynolds (maternal grandmother) - TBA * Stephen Reynolds (maternal grandfather) - TBA Friends * Lyla Park (best friend) * Mushroom (pet, deceased) * Ellery Winchell * Adam Barnes * Eric * Brody Holloway * Chris Eriksen * Charles Eriksen * Cassidy * Finn Romantic * Jenn Murphy (love interest, formerly) - * Cassidy (Determinant) - * Finn (Determinant) - Finn appears to take a romantic interest in Sean, which he expresses and will act on depending on Sean's choices in Episode 3. Throughout the episode, Sean can show an interest in Finn over several ocassions: Sean has the option of asking Finn about his background and family history, choosing to draw a sketch of Finn instead of Cassidy, agreeing to get a haircut from Finn and stating that Sean is interested in boys, and siding with Finn on his end-of-episode plan, the most important choice being supporting Finn in his heist. If Sean agrees to help Finn and talks to him at the late-night party at the campgrounds, Finn will tell him that he's glad they met and that he thinks they share a strong connection. Sean has the option of reciprocating Finn’s feelings and the two of them can share a kiss. In his journal, Sean mentions that Finn is "the sweetest guy he's ever met." Enemies *Brett Foster - After being taunted by Brett, Sean agrees with Lyla calling him an "asshole", saying that he is always true to himself. After Brett insults Daniel and Sean, the latter gets into a fight with him, ultimately resulting in Brett being knocked unconscious and Sean running away with Daniel. *Hank Stamper *Nick (determinant) *Merrill *Big Joe Memorable Quotes Episode One - "Roads" Episode Two - "Rules" Trivia * Sean's zodiac sign is Leo. * Sean is described as a typical teenager by Scriptwriter Jean-Luc Cano.Arcadia Baes Live: Life is Strange 2 with Jean Luc Cano. * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican with Mexican descent on their father's side. Michel Koch's Twitter post * In the reveal trailer, the newspaper snippet seen stated Sean's age as 17.Reddit post by /u/lamjam195 ** As of "Rules", they are implied to be at least partially Irish on their mother's side.Based on Sean's comment on "how much more Irish" his grandmother can get after finding a four-leaf clover key chain in her bedside drawer. * Sean's middle name, "Eduardo", may be a reference to Lead Artist Edouard Caplain. * Sean's voice actor, Gonzalo Martin, improvised Sean calling Daniel "enano", which was inspired by how Gonzalo called his own younger foster brothers.Extra Life Stream, (01:41:27) * Sean learned how to use a washing machine when he was "about eight", which is approximately the age he would have been when Karen left the family. * The option for Sean to call himself ''El Diazblo Loco (meaning "The crazy devil" with a pun on his last name, Diaz) is a reference to a text message Esteban sent him on October 11, 2016, where he says they could make a great team, "Los Diazblos Locos!" * Sean can tell Brody that he's only ever lived in one place, however, when examining his house keys at the beginning of the game, Sean will say he's lived there for only ten years. He could either be lying to Brody or instead mean he's always lived in Seattle. * If Sean went through with stealing the camping gear from the Bear Station, it is mentioned by Claire that he is now wanted for robbery and assault as well as murder. * Sean's sexuality is addressed in Episode 3, where he is able to enter romantic relationships with both Cassidy and Finn. Though he is given the option between saying some boys are cute and liking girls more during the episode's campfire sequence, this only affects how willing Finn and Cassidy are to make advances towards him and does not lock Sean out of pursuing either romantically. Although Sean seems heterosexual at first (with his mentioned crush Jenn Murphy in Episode 1), his sexual identity has not been directly identified in the game (as in real life, there are bisexuals who can lean more towards one sex while still being attracted to another). * Sean is one of seven LGBTQ+ characters in the series, the others being Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, Rachel Amber, Steph Gingrich, Finn, and Penny. ** Sean is one of the first male LGBTQ+ characters introduced in the series, alongside Finn and Penny. * Sean is a fairly good student, as shown by his 3.5 GPA. Gallery Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Sean, Esteban and Daniel on a ski trip. ("Roads") LylaPark SeanDiaz skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from his room. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_WorkTag.png|Sean's Z-Mart work tag. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|A photo of Sean holding Daniel as a baby. ("Rules") Sean's_Laptop_-_Social_Media_E3.png|A photo of Sean on his social media. ("Wastelands") References Notes pt-br: Sean Diaz ru:Шон Диас de:Sean_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Team Spirit Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters